Voice Inside
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: After seven years od training Harry is now ready to face Voldemort, but the question remainds who will win and why? Please Read and Reveiw!: Complete:
1. Part I

**Young boy don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young boy it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

Harry Potter ,who was at the Dursleys for what he hoped to be the last time stood on the front lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive , dressed in long black battle robes, waited for the Death Eaters to come under the leadership of Lord Voldemort/ Tom Riddle. His piecing green eyes ,which reminded everyone so much of the dead legend Lily Potter, shimmer in the full moons rise and with a hint of red in them because (all thanks to Voldemort) Harry's life had been a livin' nightmare. Having to live a lie with the Dursleys for 17 stinking years of slave labour. Also the lie including his parents being killed in a car crash when the truth was right infrout of him. His destiny of life. Lord Voldemort. As Harry's past thoughts ran through his head the death eater approached Harry in hundreds but matter-factually this final battle was only between Harry and Voldemort. Only one would survive this war ,for either could live while the other survived. 

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain**  
**Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**

The Death Eaters came to a halt a moment later just as the grey sky had predicated through-out the day, cracked open and down pored with heavy droplets of rain, but Harry didn't move. He stood his ground and steeped forward toward Tom knowing that he was going to pay desperately for all the eighteen years of pain and suffering he had put Harry through . The death eater begin to circle the two wizards wands raised ,ready for attacking .Just as the first clap of thunder thundered across the nights sky ,Voldemort raised his wand and clearly shouted "Scoriux" A screaming pain torn on Harry's pale white left arm. The battle was on… 

**Chorus:  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

Getting over the pain ,Harry too raised his wand and screamed "Aquaprize" Voldemort felt water build up in his lungs finding it hard to breathe but was able to return "Crucio" Harry fell as pain erupted in his body as if it was controllably on fire. In the distance many pop's were heard all around him but he was in so much pain his eye sight had gone fuzzy even with the contact lenses he had been wearing. He felt some-one put a arm around him. Looking up Harry saw McGonagall ,who had tears in her colourless eyes, looking back at him as if saying 'you don't have to do this' .(Over the past years Harry had become very close to the teachers. )But of course he had no choice. This was what he had been trained for and he was going to win or die trying. 

**Young boy don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young boy just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

Harry stood up and faced Voldemort unafraid. Another clap of thunder torn at the midnight sky. Looking at Tom in the eye, he took his wand in hand but remained silent before looking at the stick of wood in his hand and tossing it aside much to the surprise of Tom and the surrounding witches and wizards. Harry looked back at Tom and smiled. Silent fell over the street before it was broken by the deep voice of Harry.

"You may be thinking I'm a complete idiot throwing my wand away but if their was one thing I have learnt at Hogwarts, it was that you don't need wands to make magic. The true power isn't in the wand or staff, it's in the person. You see wands call your magic to your hand but the true magic is only found when the caster understands what the magic means. It took me a whole seven years to work it out… but(looks at Dumbledor) if it wasn't for a certain wizard I would have never learnt that the true power and magic is with-in the heart of the wizard and in the bonds which their included in.

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul**

He's words echoed into the raining night. Every-thing seemed to freeze in their place and the rain continued to fall in buckets on the already drenched fights that surrounded the two finalist of the Grand Battle. In Voldemort's mind the past words of Harry James Potter pounded in his brain. _Maybe he's right. Maybe the true power measures is with-in not the knowledge of the mind_. Thoughts ran uncontrollably wild in his head.

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

Thoughts continued to buzz in his mind that he didn't realise a clear spell come speeding towards and hit him square in the chest. It seemed time had slowed down as Voldemort fell backwards. His past flashed before his eyes. When he first got his letter to Hogwarts then to when he framed Hagrid. Then to when he attacked The Potters and met his downfall in a little boy. Just as he saw him minutes before he's head hit the ground.

**Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you**

Harry watched as Voldemort fell to the ground. The rain was as heavy as ever, but this time, the water glowed sliver and washed the pain and hatred away that Voldemort had caused. Harry fell to he's knees in victory. It was over. Every-thing that was expected of him was over. He was now free and for the first time in his whole life ,he felt a whole new world wake up to him. Just then the rain slower into a halt. Cheering echoed into the sunrise. The colours shuttering the grey night. It was the start, not just of a new day ,but the start of a new universe. Harry felt some-one hug him from behind and turn round to see Ginny with tears in her eyes. With-out a second thought, he whispered to her… "You know Ginny, that I have waited for this moment since I first met you."

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

Not realising what happened next, Harry placed his lips onto Ginny's and pulled her close. Never wanting to let go. Ginny rapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The world seemed to fade into the kiss. It was just them ;Harry and Ginny forever.

Harry pulled away and looked at Arthur question in his eyes. Arthur nodded. Harry turned back to Ginny and bent down onto one knee and took her hands in his.

"Ginny Weasley. I have loved you more then any-thing and will always but I just want to make sure your safe because I couldn't think of ever losing you…really what I'm trying to ask is…Would you marry me?"

When Ginny saw the crystal diamond engagement ring tears flowed in her eyes again before answering…

"I Ginny Weasley except your proposal Harry Potter."

**Young boy don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**

Hope you liked the fic. This is in II parts and I'll try and update soon. This fic is a Challenge By driddle.


	2. PART II

**Here's the second part to the story. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Reveiw. Tell me what-ever you think of this. If you think it's rubbish then tell me, if you thinks it's good please tell and...I think you get what I'm trying to say, so any-way please enjoy!**

* * *

**Part Two**

**of Voice Inside!**

**Young boy don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Boy it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

Petunia Dursley ,wife of Vernon and mother of Dudley, stood by the living room window ,peering out into the sun setting sky and watched as her nephew Harry James Potter battle for not just his life both for the lives of both magic and muggle worlds. Even since Harry returned for the summer after his seventh year ,he was …different. His once emerald green eyes were dull and cold. She had never really cared what life was like for Harry but when he stepped through that front door, he was weaker and quieter then usual. She was scared and then when she got that letter for Albus Dumbledor, she had no choice but to realise what Harry had been going through a lot since he started Hogwarts. It seemed to all pull together. Harry James Potter was a one-of-a-kind and she was so stupid to never have realized that until know. 

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

She knew that some -thing must have been up because when-ever h came home from a year at Hogwarts, he was always healthy and full of energy but when he returned to Hogwarts or went to his friends, he was so skinny and down. Now she understood that there was more to Harry Potter, then he let on. May-be there was a reason. But Petunia started to think ( a/n That must of hurt.) after she got his OWLS results. 18 OWLS out of a possible 20. He must have been dong well at that school if he came second in the whole year, behind Hermione of course, but yet he was always in his room after he came home from fifth year. Never getting any sleep always up early. Having the chores done in record time. Why didn't she see it before. Then she got that letter from, what's he's name ,Remus John Lupin, that was it ,explaining that Sirius Black, he godfather , was dead. She had never really knew him, but Lily used to bring him over all the time, with her James Potter ,to met my parents and every-thing, but he was a nice fellow she'll admit but how…

Chorus:  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young boy don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young boy just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Petunia looked out the window again and watched as speeding lights shot from the end of those sticky thingies, whatever they are called : wands that's it. It wasn't clear of what they were saying but Petunia had just heard the word 'Crucio'. That word rang bells in her ears, she remembered Lily mentioning it to their parents one night. Saying that it was one the Unforgivable Curses. She had never really listened but she knew that it was not a curse you wanted to be hit with, but Harry was. She watched in pain as Harry screamed into the night. Tears building in her eyes. 

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

After a few minutes, Harry was back on his feet. Petunia ran from where she was standing and headed outside ,so she could hear, but the words that she heard next broke her heart, as she understood the true magic…

"_You may be thinking I'm a complete idiot throwing my wand away but if their was one thing I have learnt at Hogwarts, it was that you don't need wands to make magic. The true power isn't in the wand or staff, it's in the person. You see wands call your magic to your hand but the true magic is only found when the caster understands what the magic means. It took me a whole seven years to work it out… but (looks at Dumbledor) if it wasn't for a certain wizard I would have never learnt that the true power and magic is with-in the heart of the wizard and in the bonds which their included in._

Tears welled up in her eyes. Next thing she know was a high pitched screaming and bright blinding lights , soon the lights dimmed and she saw Harry fall to his knees and cried out in victory, just as the rain, which they had so much of, came to a sudden halt and cries of happiness echoed in the sunrise. The war was over! She watched as Harry headed over to a girl which reminded her so much of Lily and bend down on one knee. She knew what was coming next…and it came…

**  
Chorus **

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

"Ginny Weasley. I have loved you more then any-thing and will always but I just want to make sure your safe because I couldn't think of ever losing you…really what I'm trying to ask is…Would you marry me?"

She never thoughts she could so happy for Harry, but she knew that no-matter how much she hated Harry infrout of Vernon, deep down she was never prouder and happier for Harry then she was now… 

Chorus

Young boy don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Pleease reveiw! Thanks. 


End file.
